


never seen them scared before

by likewinning



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, pumpkin spice is not a season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You keep a nine millimeter in the silverware drawer? "Don't you?" In <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/tags/pumpkin%20spice%20is%20not%20a%20season">this</a> verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never seen them scared before

Bucky hasn’t seen Jason’s place before. In fact, Jason refused to even tell Bucky what _street_ he lived on, which, as Natasha helpfully pointed out, makes him look like even more of a serial killer.

At this point, Bucky’s pretty sure Nat’s just fucking with him about that one, but on the other hand –

“Jay,” Bucky says. He’s in what passes for the kitchen (in that there are places to _put_ food, theoretically, but very little that _is_ food), looking for anything resembling silverware, when he finds the gun hidden beneath takeout menus and endless packages of plasticware. Bucky _would_ make a mental note to cook something for Jason once, if there wasn't a good chance he'd burn down Jason's kitchen trying.

“Yeah?” Jason asks. He steps out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam from his shower following him. There's a towel wrapped around his waist, but otherwise he hasn't bothered to put on clothes, and Bucky can see the map of scars along his body, the ones he hasn't been quite brave enough to ask about yet.

He will, though. Just. First things first.

"You keep a nine millimeter in your silverware drawer?" Bucky asks, and Jason - pauses. It's the kind of pause like when Bucky made the mistake of asking one too many questions about Jason's family. It's the kind of pause like when Bucky goes to pull Jason's clothes off, sometimes, and finds rips and tears already waiting for him.

It's the kind of pause that says _you can ask, but you're not really going to like the truth_.

Then Jason smirks, leans against the kitchen counter next to Bucky. He smells amazing, and with his hair wet Bucky can see all the little curls that Jason furiously curls out most of the time. "Don't you?" Jason asks.

"Well, _no_ ," Bucky says, except then Jason touches his mouth with his thumb, and Bucky kind of forgets what he's saying for a while.

"Look," Jason says, a little while later when Bucky has one hand in Jason's hair and the other curled just under the towel. "If you wanna ask, I'm not gonna lie to you."

Bucky kisses Jason's neck, his jaw, scrapes his lips against the stubble there. He knows Jason isn't normal - the late hours would've told him that, even if the scars didn't. But Bucky's best friend is a superhero, and Nat is - Nat, and Bucky's not exactly a picture of mental health most days that end in "y." He isn't sure if he can handle everything there is to know about Jason yet, but he's also sure he wants to _get_ there.

"Someday I'm gonna ask you, and you can tell me the truth then," Bucky says. He presses into Jason until he can feel his bare skin through his thin t-shirt, can feel Jason breathe in deep.

"It'll probably scare you off," Jason warns, and Bucky leans his head back just enough to look at Jason. "Man," Bucky says. "I've been friends with Natasha for like five years. I'm not sure _anything_ scares me anymore."

It's not the truth, but it's not a lie, either. Anyway, it gets a laugh out of Jason, and that's really all Bucky cares about.


End file.
